dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Alex Greer * Emil Norvell * Lola Cortez Other Characters: * None Locations: * * :* :*Cleveland News Station * San Monte Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty James Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Elmer the Eel Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Niku * Marco Polo's father (Niccolò) * Marco Polo's uncle (Maffeo) Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Son of Shahar Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Unknown Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Gorrah Other Characters: * Daroka Locations: * :*The Sealed City Items: * Unknown Vehicles: | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Inspector Bob Donald * Bobby Supporting Characters: * Tim Riley Villains: * Tom Faber Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * John Burwell * Notch Logan * Trigger Holt * Butch Other Characters: * Sheriff of Red Gulch * Deputy sheriff of Red Gulch Locations: * ** *** **** Red Gulch ***** Sheriff's office Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Adam Springer Other Characters: * Jim Hendrix * Miss Hendrix Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Notes = * "Revolution in San Monte" is reprinted in ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #1, Superman - From the 30s to the 80s, Action Comics Archives, Volume 1 and Superman Chronicles, Volume 1.. * Alex Greer appeared last in the first story in ''Action Comics'' #1. * Lois Lane appeared last in the first story in ''Action Comics'' #1. She appears next in the first story in ''Action Comics'' #5. * The "Chuck Dawson" story in this issue is presented entirely in black and white. * Although the first part of the "Chuck Dawson" story (in ''Action Comics'' 1) has been designated "The A-G Gang" by several sources (most notably the Grand Comic Book Database), the name of the gang is the 4-G Gang according to this story. * Fred Guardineer is also credited as Gene Baxter in this issue. | Trivia = * Originally, the city of Metropolis was intended to be analogous to Cleveland, Ohio. | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1938 * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Lois Lane image gallery * Lois Lane appearances list * Lois Lane quotes page * Tex Thompson image gallery * Tex Thompson appearances list * Tex Thompson quotes page * Zatara image gallery * Zatara appearances list * Zatara quotes page | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Action Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}